Talon/History
Previous Lore 1st= "The three deadliest blademasters in all of Valoran are bound to the house of Du Couteau: my father, myself, and . Challenge us, if you dare." - Talon's earliest memories are the darkness of Noxus' underground passages and the reassuring steel of a blade. He remembers no family, warmth, or kindness. Instead, the clink of stolen gold and the security of a wall at his back are all the kinship he has ever craved. Kept alive only by his quick wits and deft thievery, Talon scraped out a living in the seedy underbelly of Noxus. His mastery of the blade quickly marked him as a threat, and Noxian guilds sent assassins to him with a demand: join their ranks or be killed. He left the bodies of his pursuers dumped in Noxus' moat as his response. The assassination attempts grew increasingly dangerous until one assailant met Talon blade-for-blade in a match of strength. To his surprise, Talon was disarmed and facing down his executioner's sword when the assassin revealed himself to be General Du Couteau. The General offered Talon the choice between death at his hand, or life as an agent of the Noxian High Command. Talon chose life, on the condition that his service was to Du Couteau alone, for the only type of orders he could respect were from one he could not defeat. Talon remained in the shadows, carrying out secret missions on Du Couteau's orders that took him from the frigid lands of the Freljord to the inner sanctums of Bandle City. When the general vanished, Talon considered reclaiming his freedom, but he had gained immense respect from Du Couteau after years in his service. He became obsessed with tracking down the general's whereabouts. Talon's suspicions led him to the doors of the Institute of War, where he joined the League of Legends in order to find those responsible for Du Couteau's disappearance. Previous Abilities }} to enemies affected by , , , or . |targeting = Mercy is an on-hit effect. |onhiteffects = Mercy does not interact with other on-hit effects ( , ) but the bonus damage can . |additional = }} Talon's next basic attack within the next 6 seconds deals . |icon2 = Talon Mark.png |description2 = Enemy hit also take additional physical damage per second over the next 6 seconds and are for the duration. |description3 = Noxian Diplomacy resets Talon's basic attack timer. |leveling = |leveling2 = % bonus AD)}}| }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Noxian Diplomacy is an on-hit effect. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = Noxian Diplomacy affects structures. |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = * Noxian Diplomacy ticks each apply passive armor reduction. * Noxian Diplomacy's bleed effect does not reveal enemies who enter stealth after being hit (does not grant ) except when they become visible again. }} Talon sends out a volley of daggers in the target direction that return to him at the end of their trajectory, dealing to enemies they pass and them for 2 seconds. |description2 = Enemies can only be damaged once per pass. |leveling = | }} % |range = 600 |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Rake is a direction-targeted, conic area of effect. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block both the damage and the slow. |additional = * It takes Rake's daggers a total seconds|Estimated}} to travel forth and back. * Rake's daggers will still return to Talon if he dies before they reach him. }} Talon blinks to the far side of the target enemy, them by 99% for seconds and increasing the damage he deals to them within the next 3 seconds. |leveling = % |range = 700 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Cutthroat is a unit-targeted blink. |spellshield = will not block the ability. |additional = }} Talon throws out a ring of blades, dealing to all enemies they pass through, and gains with }} for up to seconds. |description2 = When Talon emerges from stealth, the blades converge at his location, dealing the same physical damage to all enemies they pass through. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = 500 |targeting = Shadow Assault is a point-blank area of effect. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will only block one hit. |additional = * Talon will remain stealthed if he uses active ability items and/or summoner spells so long as neither is required to play an animation. * Shadow Assault's blades are disjointed and will damage any enemy (despite the animation playing in full) if Talon dies mid-cast. }} Previous Champion Spotlight Previous Splash Art North America= Talon OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Talon Talon RenegadeSkin old.jpg|1st Renegade Talon |-|China= Talon OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Talon Talon RenegadeSkin Ch.jpg|Renegade Talon Patch History ** Bleed now deals 20% bonus damage against monsters. ** Now also triggers against all monsters. ;V8.14 * ** Return base damage reduced from . ;V8.10 * ** Will now be less likely to vault him in the opposite direction than was intended. ;V8.9 * ** Range increased to 575 from 500. ;V8.6 * ** Base damage increased to level)}} from level). This is capped at level 11.}}. * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ;V8.4 * Stats ** Base magic resistance increased to 39 from . ** Base armor reduced to 30 from 32. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 68 from 60. ** Base armor increased to 32 from . ** Base health increased to 588 from 583. ** Health growth increased to 95 from 90. * ** Base damage increased to (10 level). This is capped at level 11.}} from (10 level). This is capped at level 11.}}. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.18 * ** *** VFX are now more visible on elevated terrain. ;V7.14 * ** Changed several interactions where it overwrotes any spell queuing commands, instead forcing the caster to immediately begin basic-attacking once the ability completed. ;V7.7 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V7.3 * ** *** Blades no longer look like Talon's normal blades on the return trip for everyone else but him. ;V7.1 * Stats ** Mana regeneration growth increased to from . * ** Slightly bumped up brightness of passive particles. * ** Heal increased to (3 level)}} from (2 level)}}. ;V6.22 * General ** New ability icons. ** Attack frame improved. * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 335 from 350. ** Health growth increased to 90 from 85. ** Base attack damage increased to 60 from 55. ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth increased to from . * (new innate) ** Talon's abilities Wound enemy champions and epic monsters damaged for a 6 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. When Talon attacks a fully stacked enemy, they bleed for physical damage over the next 2 seconds. Rake and Shadow Assault will not apply multiple stacks for multiple blades, but will apply up to two stacks for the outward and inward effects. * ** Talon strikes his target, dealing them physical damage. If cast from melee range, Talon will them instead for physical|150%}} damage. Whenever Noxian Diplomacy kills a unit, Talon restores health and refunds 50% of its cooldown. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 30 at all ranks from . ** | }}.. * ** Cooldown reduced to 9 seconds at all ranks from 10. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Slow increased to % from %. ** Slow duration reduced to 1 second from 2. ** Slow now only applies when the blades return. ** Now has a seconds delay before returning to Talon. ** Range increased to 900 from 750. ** Arc reduced to 22 from 40 . ** Outgoing damage changed to from . ** Return damage increased to from . ** Total damage changed to from . * (new E) ** Talon dashes over the target structure or piece of terrain, with the dash's speed based on his own movement speed. Talon cannot cast Assassin's Path on the same piece of terrain for a set duration. ** Can vault over player-made terrain as well. ** 2 seconds ** seconds (can be reduced by cooldown reduction) A red ring will highlight used terrain to Talon. * ** Base damage per hit reduced to from . ** AD ratio increased to from . ** Blades now have a minimum lifetime of seconds before returning to Talon. ** If Talon breaks stealth with a basic attack or Noxian Diplomacy, the blades will converge on his target's location instead of his own. ** Now has way more blades. ** Stealth reclassified as . ;V6.8 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V6.5 * ** Mana cost increased to 100 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown increased to from . ;V5.22 * Stats ** Mana increased to from .. ** Mana growth reduced to 37 from 40.. ;V4.20 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Crimson Elite, Dragonblade, and Renegade. ;V4.19 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V4.18 * ** Not scoring assists. ;V4.17 * ** Animation speed increased (gameplay unchanged). * ** Silence ** Slows target by 99% for seconds. * ** Haste animation for when Talon gains bonus movement speed. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 21 from 17. * ** Stealth removed by using . ** Stealth removed by activating . ;V4.4 * Dominion ** *** Base damage reduced to from . ** *** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V4.1 * ** Blink landing changed to slightly further behind target. ;V1.0.0.154 * ** Bleed damage reduced to from . ** Bleed AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Damage amplification not applying. ** sometimes firing backwards after blinking. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 350 from 325. ;V1.0.0.139 * Stats ** Armor increased to from . ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Allied-ultimate HUD indicator will go grey on-cast. ;V1.0.0.128 * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.127 * Stats ** Health regen reduced to from . ** Mana regen reduced to from 10. ;V1.0.0.124 * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Talon